


Zarberns

by DeadpanMage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Magizoology, The world needs more Rolf Scamander fic, it's cheesy as hell, this is what happens when I start a story at 1 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadpanMage/pseuds/DeadpanMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As she walks down the dirt path, waving her arms in a way she swears will attract the creatures they’re looking for, he wonders for the millionth time how anyone can be so comfortable and happy with who they are.</p>
<p>Rolf helps Luna look for a new kind of magical creature in the forest. Luna continues to be amazing and Rolf continues to be amazed by her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zarberns

They call her Luna Lovegood, and they say never before has a name been more fitting. For she spends all her time with her head in space, she loves with all her heart, and she spreads goodness to all who will take the time to listen to her.  
They call him Rolf Scamander, and it’s a name that casts a long shadow, a name he tries to live up to, a name he’s scared to tarnish with failures.  
As she walks down the dirt path, waving her arms in a way she swears will attract the creatures they’re looking for, he wonders for the millionth time how anyone can be so comfortable and happy with who they are.  
“Shouldn’t be to much longer,” she says, looking back at him with that lighter-than-air smile. “Zarberns like to nest close to rivers.”  
“Do you think we should set up our supplies?” He asks. He’d brought every piece of equipment she’d suggested, determined to help her prove the animals she’d been hoping to study for the last month were real.  
“Just a little ways farther,” she replies, her sweet Irish accent putting a heavy emphasis on _far _. He swears he could listen to her talk forever. Not just because of her lovely voice, but because every time she spoke she did so with such passion and fascination for whatever it was she was talking about.__  
“Here should be good,” she says, stopping. “Can you hand me the water lilies?” He pulls a bundle of the flowers out of his bag and hands them to her.  
“Thank you,” She says as she carefully begins to arrange the plants in a certain order he doesn’t fully comprehend. He takes to setting up the rest of the supplies behind her. A set of magic cameras set to automatically catch photos of the Zarberns in action should they appear, two sets of binoculars with the most advanced zoom he could find, several sheets of paper and quills, and a large cover that would change to blend in with any setting(it wouldn’t hide you completely, but the charm was much easier to cast than an Invisibility Charm). After finishing with the lilies, she joined him under the cover, which was set up like a roof above them. For a while, the two sat in a peaceful silence. This was their element, and they understood each other better out here, in nature, than anywhere else.  
“When we find them,” he eventually whispered, “do you think you’ll ask for a team to help you study them, or do it on your own?”  
“I’m not sure,” she responded in the same hushed tone. “I’ll definitely be asking you to come along, though.”  
“Really?”  
“Of course, you’ve been helping me search for a Zarbern nest since the start. Seems only fair that you should help me study them,” she said, smiling at him.  
“Uh, I– well, um– thank you, L–”  
She threw her hand over his mouth before he could finish. “They’re coming,” she said in an even softer voice than before.  
As if on queue, a few small creatures with sky blue scales and big violet eyes crawled towards the lilies, sniffing then and making small humming noises.  
The cameras silently took photos, and Luna and Rolf smiled brightly.


End file.
